


Let's Wank

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Drabble, HP Daddy Mini-Fest Bingo 2020, M/M, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, POV Severus Snape, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Lucius may seem to be the Dom in life. Cool, collected, controlled and in charge. That's not always the case for people behind closed doors.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: HP Daddy Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959394
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Let's Wank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyLipsStarryEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/gifts).



> Done for the HP Daddy Mini Fest: BINGO! on Tumblr. Because I can not turn down an excuse for smut drabbles.
> 
> I had to finally smack someone in the bollocks, and I enjoyed every second of it. 
> 
> HP Daddy Square Prompt: Punishment

“No,” Snape snapped, as he smacked the blonds tight bollocks with the back of his hand. The other man knew better than to complain though. “I told you not to this week didn’t I?” he asked panting.

Lucius suppressed a winded snarl. “Yes.” 

With a smirk to the repeated confession Snape went back to stroking their hardened cocks that were pressed tightly together in his hand. They were both nearly at their peaks, but he refused to give the other man the pleasure. Disobeying any of his rules in their arrangement was going to get him punished. The severity of the crime, and his mood, determined what. 

Being able to escape the school on weekends he actually looked forward to his time at Malfoy Manor. Shagging his fellow Slytherin senseless to satisfy each other through another week. Narcissa cared less about their activities, and if anything actually enjoyed them. Her occasional sit in to watch told them that. 

His plans had been intense for this weekend. Ropes, choking, and the whole lot of fun stuff. Lucius had ruined that easy enough though. A standard legilimency greeting he had discovered the blond had been unable to restrain himself from the potential excitement he planned. 

Snape took a deep breath to keep himself from coming. The punishment this time was a fun one for him. Granted they always were even if he didn’t prefer them to the tight heat of the man’s arse. If he wanted a wank he would give it to him. 

Brushing his thumb over the swollen leaking heads of their cocks constantly he fisted them desperately back to the edge until the blond was moaning against his will. Again he smacked Lucius’s bollocks to keep him from the peak, but Snape started to thrust up into his own hand. Rubbing his hard shaft against his roughly. Over and over again.

At the repeated impact the blond instinctively pulled away with a wince. The tension, and tug on their cocks had him letting out a deep guttural groan. Stilling his hand, and tossing his head back as his own hot seed started spilling from his slit. All over his fist, and onto both of their erections. Lucius whimpered pitifully.

Snape smacked him again for good measure to make sure he was behaving. It caused the blond to practically cry when he released his cock that was dripping in come that wasn’t his own. He was sure the heat made it nearly unbearable to keep from coming with how many times he had driven him up to the edge only to push him back. 

Looking at him right before him, slightly out of breath, he was pleased to see the other man’s hands still interlaced behind his hair. “Did you enjoy your wank?” Snape asked rhetorically. 

“Yes,” Luicus answered obediently. 

Snape huffed happily. “Good then. I’m going back to the school. You can wait for a shag until next weekend now. Wank…..and I will make it worse,” he promised.


End file.
